Arlenian9aa92c718a24c8561f3a74d7336251a0
Name: Arlenian9aa92c718a24c8561f3a74d7336251a0 Average Height: 1.9 m Average Mass: 70 kg Average IQ: 300 Average Life Span: 120 Kepler 186f years Homeworld: Kepler 186f (also known as Arlena) Classification: Mammalian Spacefaring Status: Five known colonies on other worlds PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS Evolved from small mammalian creatures strongly similar to Earth’s feline animals, the Arlenians are a technologically advanced race that has slowly risen to the top of its indigenous food chain. Diversity has caused them to evolve different fur lengths and colors. Humans depicted the Arlenians as the evolved cat. Arlenians have pointed ears in between where the human ears are and the top o their heads. When feeling negative emotions (anger, sadness, fear, etc.), their ears move backwards like cats. Their eyes have reptilian pupils, big irises and sophisticated night vision due to their diets having high amounts of vitamin A and life under the shade of the Arlena trees for which they are named. They have lipless mouths and a crease that goes from their nose to their mouth, which is capable of forming many human expressions. When angered, or to scare away dangerous life forms, they will emit a scratchy hissing sound from a special gland in their throat. On the top of their heads, there is a denser amount of fur than on the rest of their bodies. Female head fur stretches down beyond their shoulders. Their head fur can be cut and customized like humans. Arlenians are well built beings that live among the Arlena trees. Their arms and legs each have four clawed digits that evolved for life on the trees. The Arlenians have six pectoral muscles which cover their chest and abdomen. Male pectorals are stronger due to millennia of wrestling and battling with the large insect creatures that roam the Arlena trees. Females have six breasts that secrete milk and because of this, always have six offspring. The male Arlenian reproductive organ is a series of tentacle like feelers called jurik (which means reproducer in their language) which are located where the human reproductive organs would be. These secrete the male reproductive cells and inject them into the female’s uterus. The females have jurik too, but they are wrapped around a vaginal hole which leads to the uterus, which also discharges the offspring of their kind. During sexual intercourse, both the male’s and female’s jurik interlock with each other and we can assume what happens next. Arlenians are born in litters of six. To successfully nurse all six of her kittens, a female will have a special device that holds the kittens up where her breasts would be. Arlenian milk is rich with vitamin A due to the diet of the female secreting the milk. Arlenian kittens walk on all fours until five Kepler 186f years of age. That is when their forelegs become arms and their paws change into fingers. When Arlenian kittens advance to the second class, the ones that pass the mating ritual are filed into a room in which they find their appropriate partner. The partners are then required to mate with each other as a rite of passage. This custom is witnessed by the parents of the kittens. CULTURE AND SOCIETY The Arlenian government is organized into clans of about 6,000. One Arlena tree has the fruits and animals to sustain an entire clan. Due to litters of six increasing population, the generation that’s advancing to the next class must go through a trial that decides which ones can mate and which ones can’t. This is done to limit the population of the Arlenians. If any brothers or sisters that didn’t pass the mating ritual mate with each other, their children will be killed. When a new clan is started. The brothers and sisters are required to mate in order to increase the clan population until it reaches 6,000. Each clan has 3 social classes based on age. The lowest class has the kittens and younglings, who are taught basic writing, reading, vocabulary, mathematics, principles of science and history by their parents, who are part of the middle class. The middle class consists of hunters and gatherers of both sexes, who teach the next generation to replace them, work with other clans on planetary projects (mining, spaceport operations, world navigation, power supply, etc.) and gather the resources to sustain themselves and their young ones and elders, which make up the high class. The high class consists of the eldest and wisest of the clan. They are the leaders due to their extensive knowledge, but physical deterioration. Each class is hereditary and to advance to the next class, at a certain age, you must pass a trial that tests your skills and knowledge. The Arlenians navigate around their clan tree and to nearby trees by using the massive insects that roam their planet. They believe that the glow flower was home to the aether realm, where their spirits ascend to after death. The name of that religion is unknown. The Arlenian culture is based around a desire to become one with nature. To do that, they had to behave like animals. Because of this necessity, the Arlenians have outlawed the following: – Farming, because nature will provide – Clothes, because no other native lifeforms wear clothing – Cleaning the body or home, because that’s what nature provide – Killing inedible lifeforms, because they serve no other purpose – Killing other members of the race, because we are innocent HISTORY During a long period of their history, the Arlenians fought for as many Arlena trees as they could. But this was getting nowhere and they decided to assign one family clan per tree. Centuries before the humans joined the galactic community, an alien race called the Novii discovered Arlenia. The Arlenians we’re angered by the Novii’s lack of care for nature and have created a powerful military force with ships and vehicles designed like the giant bugs that share the Arlena trees with them. Arlenian soldiers have mechanical suits of armor that allow them to adapt to intense pressures, different atmospheres and the vacuum of space. Arlenian super soldiers had their legs and one of their arms replaced with mechanical limbs. The legs were made of a strong metallic compound that allowed the super soldiers to survive long falls and the mechanical arm could change shape to various weapons. The Arlenians also had a vehicle designed like a creature similar to Earth’s water bug that could ram itself through most materials if the right speed was applied. These demolition vehicles also were equipped with laser weapons and a tail-like appendage that could extend to take out extra targets. The Arlenians used their military force to conquer and colonized a lot of uninhabited planets and expanded their galactic territory. The Novii and Arlenian territories were converging. The sole system standing between both territories was Earth. Both races sent their fleets to fight for control. Fearing the damage that could be done by mere debris and miss-fires, the indigenes of Earth (the humans) launched a fleet of battleships and formed a wall between the Novii and Arlenians. With the humans as mediators, the Novii and Arlenians worked out a settlement.